


Loving The Wrong Way

by Kuramichan



Category: Junjou Romantica, Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Drug-Induced Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omg there was already a tag for that?, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Slight fluff, We're all going to HELL, What Have I Done, happy ending i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-04 17:39:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10995744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuramichan/pseuds/Kuramichan
Summary: Misaki loves Usagi-san. He also loves Ijuuin, but it's different, right? Misaki visits his beloved mangaka's home and things don't quite go the way he thought they would.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just to let you all know, I wrote this a LONG time ago and found it again. I thought "Maaaaan I need people to suffer with me over this." And oh look victims, hello. I'll be updating it every other day or so and it'll only be a few chapters long, but I hope anyone that has the patience for it enjoys the time spent in my horribly-written personal Hell.

Misaki Takahashi sat at his small desk in Marukawa Shoten, shuffling papers to put into his bag. There was a startlingly loud bang as Shizuku dropped a stack of papers and folders on the desk. Misaki jumped and managed grabbing onto his chair before falling off. Shizuku’s expression was unreadable as ever as he spoke in monotone.  


“I don’t have the time to deliver these and you seem to like bothering him, so take these to Ijuuin-sensei’s place for me.” Merely at the mention of his beloved mangaka’s name, Misaki nodded quickly.

“O-of course. I was just about to head home anyways. Well, I’ll be off now, see you.” Misaki beamed at the black-haired editor. The smile was not returned and, feeling awkward, he scooped up the extra papers with care and bowed his head before leaving the building. There was no getting used to Shizuku’s apathetic behavior no matter how many times they conversed. He felt as if Shizuku actually didn’t like him, often finding the editor staring at him in what seemed to be disgust.

Misaki pulled out his phone and thought about messaging Usagi-san to let him know what he was doing, but paused. He’s just gonna get jealous if I tell him I’m going to Sensei’s house, Misaki realized. The brunet simply typed: I’ll be home late from work, don’t wait up for me. And satisfied with the message not being a complete lie, continued his walk.  


Soon enough, Misaki had reached the doorstep, heart pounding. He tried to calm his nerves but there was no use when he thought about how cool it was to personally know the writer of his favorite manga. Taking a deep breath, he rang the doorbell and expected to be yelled at, a common occurrence when Sensei had been bothered one too many times about his manuscript. Instead, Misaki found the door to be slightly ajar, so he came in and announced his presence. It was a bit strange when Misaki was met with a clean, habitable living room and slightly pleasant scent in the air that reminded him of one of the expensive colognes Usagi-san wore on rare occasions, such as on their dates. The  
green eyed male turned a corner and nearly collided with the tall mangaka.

“A-ah Ijuuin-sensei, I’m sorry!” Misaki bowed, still overwhelmed by his excitement when he was around Ijuuin. The boy heard a soft chuckle and his cheeks burned slightly.  
“Always nice to see you, Takahashi-kun,” he replied, “What brings you here?” The brunet straightened back up as he remembered his dutiful task. He dug through his bag and took out the stack Shizuku had entrusted him with. Ijuuin thanked Misaki for the papers before promptly setting them down.

“I happen to be in the middle of drawing a page for the new volume of The☆Kan. Would you care to see it? You may not be my editor, but it would mean a lot to have a real fan’s view on it.” The mangaka gave a small smile and tipped his head slightly as he offered. Misaki was frozen in place.

“Y-yes! Yes please, Sensei! I love seeing your work, it inspires me and I’m sure it’s perfect like always! I love you way more than any other mangaka!” The uke ranted before realizing he had gotten a bit too worked up. He’d thought about it often enough, but wasn’t it annoying to have some guy freaking out over Sensei’s works? It was always ruled it out when he thought about how Ijuuin insisted he couldn’t have continued with the manga if it hadn’t been for his encouragement. As for all the “I love you’s” Misaki was just showing his respect and feelings towards the mangaka. Surely there was nothing wrong with that? Another thing Misaki had no doubt about was his love for Usagi-san and Ijuuin being two completely different things. It was hard for him to say those words to his own lover, not like he didn’t feel bad about it. There was far more sentiment and meaning behind it, which happened to be something the younger male found hard to handle. Either way, Misaki couldn’t understand the BL author’s ridiculous jealousy when it came to Ijuuin. No matter how Misaki thought of the mangaka, being in love with him the same way he was Usagi-san seemed impossible.

“Takahashi-kun,” Ijuuin placed a hand on Misaki’s shoulder, “Why don’t you stay for dinner? Your long trip here won’t be such a waste of time for you.” Misaki refused at first, shaking his head and even backing up a step. The boy insisted he was being a burden, but a few more words of insistence found the boy reluctantly accepting the invitation. He’d already told Usagi-san he would be home late; a while longer couldn’t hurt.

-

Although Misaki was perfectly capable of cooking, thanks to all of his experience at the penthouse apartment, Ijuuin asserted it would be the author who would provide the meal. In the midst of protesting, Misaki had caught sight of Ijuuin’s personal collection of The☆Kan manga and, abandoning the fight immediately, he excitedly babbled about his favorite volumes and pointed them out.

Soon, the two of them were enjoying a home cooked meal and Misaki’s nearly one-sided conversation about the most recently released volume. Not that Ijuuin minded at all, since he loved listening to Misaki chattering on about his favorite things. The boy’s emerald eyes sparkled and it proved to be a laborious task to contain himself, especially when the man of interest was sitting in front of him, hanging on his every word.

After a while, Misaki toned down his excitement and realized he was feeling a bit uncomfortable and weird. It was the faintest sensation, so he pushed it to the back of his mind and focused his wearing attention to the sensei replying to his sudden barrage of questions with ease; as expected of someone who has so many fangirls in the world. It took several more minutes for Misaki to realize that something was seriously off. Ijuuin seemed normal, but it registered he had quite a hard time breathing normally. It started to feel about 20 degrees hotter than earlier and he struggled to stop his shifting hips, cheeks burning. The beginning of the strange behavior did not go unnoticed by the raven-haired man; who had to hold back an amused grin.

“Are you feeling alright, Takahashi-kun?” Ijuuin asked with concern as he observed the younger male.

“Yes, I think I just drank a bit too much wine is all. Guess I’m not as used to drinking as I thought.” Though he would have liked to believe it himself, the truth was, he’d simply sipped from the wine glass, he couldn’t possibly be getting tipsy. Misaki gave a sheepish smile.

“Sorry, you shouldn’t be worried about me, Sensei. I think it’s about time I start to head home. Usag- uh, Usami-sensei would be worried if I stayed out much later.” He stood up from his chair, only to have Ijuuin copy his actions. “Th-thank you for letting me bother you for so long.” Misaki scanned the room for his bag. Once he located it through eyes which strained to focus on any one thing or detail, he went to grab it. Ijuuin followed closely behind.

“You didn’t tell Usami-sensei you were coming over, did you?” The question lingered in the air as Misaki tried to think of what to say. Ijuuin instantly knew the answer, however, and questioned no further.

Without warning, Misaki’s legs buckled under him and he only avoided hitting the hardwood floor by Ijuuin’s quick hands. They snaked around his waist and Misaki found himself pushed up against the mangaka. The two stayed quiet and still until Misaki’s racing heartbeat had settled a bit, although he was having a hard time keeping it that way. His heart was thundering so loudly, there was no way Ijuuin couldn’t hear it.

Without saying a word, Ijuuin looked down at his favorite fan before moving a single hand as he held Misaki securely with the other. His long fingers brushed up against Misaki’s pants, and the bulge that had grown from the sudden close contact. Misaki held in a groan and gripped onto the taller man’s shirt. W-why did that get such a strong reaction from me? 

“Takahashi-kun, are you hard? Just from this much contact?” Ijuuin’s eyes narrowed. I didn’t expect the aphrodisiac to work this well, the man thought to himself. Misaki shook his head, even knowing that his idol wasn’t the least bit convinced. He was going to say something before being cut short by Ijuuin as he pressed his lips against Misaki’s. The brunet went into shock and stayed completely still. He had no idea what to do and thus tried to wait for Ijuuin to stop; until instead of stopping, he went further into the kiss. Misaki managed the weak power to struggle when he felt the mangaka’s tongue slide into his mouth. What was his favorite mangaka doing to him all of a sudden? The two parted for a moment and Misaki gasped for air.

“S-sensei,” Misaki breathed, “Stop, please- ahh” He moaned as Ijuuin nuzzled into his neck, lips touching his collarbone. He felt the man lick him before biting softy; sucking on the spot sensitive. A shiver ran through Misaki and he bit his lip to muffle his cry.

“Takahashi-kun, you don’t have to hold back with me.” He breathed on the boy’s neck, making it harder to keep what was left of his clear head. It was even worse when Ijuuin suddenly grabbed the boy’s erection, heat immediately shooting down his body.

Before he’d realized it, the mangaka had swung him over his broad shoulders and headed straight into his bedroom. Ijuuin pushed Misaki onto the bed and crawled on top before he could attempt an escape. Strong hands bound both of his smaller, delicate ones above his head.

“Ngh, sensei… please, get off, I need to go home.” His consciousness had gone fuzzy, and Ijuuin smiled slightly at the fragile form struggling beneath him.

“Ah, Takahashi-kun, you really are just too cute.” Misaki was taken aback at seeing the mangaka blushing furiously. The brunet had known about his idol’s feelings when he confessed but never thought it literally meant he was in love with Misaki. He accepted it as a celebrity to his admirer. It just wasn’t believable that Ijuuin would see someone like him as anything other than a dedicated fan.

He was promptly yanked from confused thoughts when Ijuuin pressed his body to Misaki’s, kissing him passionately although the boy would not return it. Misaki could feel the other man’s erection moved against his, grinding at an agonizingly slow pace. The boy couldn’t control his body or gather comprehensible, rational thoughts. All he understood was the over-sensitivity of his body and how every motion felt euphoric; even more so than when he was with Usagi-san. It didn’t feel right. The thought struck a chord and Misaki 

instantly regretted not listening to his lover. While his possessiveness was annoying at best, he finally understood Usagi-san's paranoia. Not that Misaki could have ever thought he would be drugged by his idol.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god, I'm just gonna post this and move on and forget I ever wrote this chapter. I am so ashamed.

Ijuuin’s tongue ran wild throughout Misaki’s mouth, his free hand sliding under the boy’s shirt to mess with his sensitive nipples. He shivered, wishing desperately for his body to stop reacting.

All too quickly, it seemed Ijuuin was losing patience as his hand traveled downwards to his admirer’s pants. He pushed passed the boxers and made direct contact with the boy’s manhood, pleased with what he felt in his hand. He stroked slowly a few times, watching Misaki continuously shift beneath him, and fighting the waves of heat and pleasure.

“Ijuuin-sensei,” Misaki whispered, catching his attention, “Please stop. I don’t want to do this with you.” Misaki knew it had taken way longer than he was comfortable with to find his voice and say something. The foreign touching had helped snap a bit of sense into him through his haze. Despite the surprising begging, Ijuuin only felt himself getting bigger and his grip on Misaki’s wrists tightened.

“No, I don’t believe that’s possible for me,” he denied the boy, “I’ve loved you for so long and that Usami-sensei has only been getting in the way. Even if you don’t yet, I know you’ll come to love me; I’m so much better for you than he is.” Something in the atmosphere seemed to change because when Ijuuin continued, he roughly pulled down Misaki’s pants and boxers. With him being so suddenly exposed to someone that wasn’t his lover, he blushed and tried to close his legs. However, the man was a step ahead and slid himself in between, pushing Misaki’s legs back open.

“I know it feels good, so there’s no need to fight me, right? Don’t overthink it… Misaki.” The brunet’s mouth hung slightly open, unable to find a response. It felt so strange for Misaki’s own name to reach those lips. _Don’t call me that, call me “Takahashi-kun” like you always do,_ Misaki brooded, and the strangeness of it caused his face to become flustered.

Ijuuin stripped himself of clothing swiftly, grey-blue hues locking with emerald, and his freed erection stood straight up. Misaki caught himself staring and ashamedly squeezed his eyes shut. His struggles had proved fruitless and lessened significantly, attempting to process what was happening. Whatever Ijuuin had done to him, the boy was losing his ability to function according to his own will. The man expertly lubed his fingers with a small bottle the brunet hadn’t noticed, before prodding into the place that only Usagi-san had ever touched. One finger went into Misaki easily and Ijuuin pushed the second in as well. He took his time drawing his fingers in and out, observing the reactions he received. As he added a third finger, Misaki was utterly helpless to stop the continuous sighs and whimpers that escaped his heated body. After a while, he felt the fingers slide back out and shock jolted through his body as the empty space was filled with Ijuuin, who entered carefully, gasping at the sensation. The boy’s breathing was ragged, heartbeat fully erratic.

_No way,_ Misaki’s mind screamed, _You’re not Usagi-san! I don’t want anyone but him. Why won’t you stop?_

Ijuuin buried himself further and further into Misaki while the boy shook with rising fear and panic. The mangaka paused for a minute to allow him to get used to his size before steadily pulling back and pushing back in. The sensations were driving Misaki mad; pain and pleasure mixing and all he could focus on were the desperate moans escaping Ijuuin.

“Misaki” the older man whispered, suddenly driving in as deep as he could, “Nng…” Every thrust to Ijuuin was pure ecstasy, but to the one below him, it was confused arousal, guilt, and heartache.

Ijuuin took even more advantage over him by sliding his hand down so he could begin to service Misaki. He stroked lightly before starting to pump the erection, steadily faster. The consistency of his expert-like thrusting and strokes prompted Misaki to cry out loudly. His face red with embarrassment; legs shaking severely with the loss of control over his body. The sound of erotic panting and slapping of skin against skin filled Misaki’s ears, making his heart pound. His hips ached to move along; however, the harsh and drawn out thrusts reminded him that this was not his lover.

Ijuuin did not mind the lack of response he craved. The man was well aware of his actions and what they were doing to Misaki, whom he truly was in love with. He was definitely in love with him; his heart quickened whenever the bright boy was around. His always-steady hands shook after he was able to simply touch the boy. Misaki had always been there for him ever since they first met and encouraged Ijuuin with his smile and declaration of “I love you, sensei!” Of course it had been as a fan to his favorite mangaka, but it was enough to spark Ijuuin’s will to write again and continue with The☆Kan manga. All he’d ever thought about was how when they met again, it was Usami Akihiko that held the boy back from being with him. Just the thought surfaced a near primitive need to have Misaki for himself.

“Nng… hah, U-usagi-san,” Misaki slipped out. Ijuuin was not surprised nor angry upon perceiving his beloved’s utterance, but rather frustrated. He had Ijuuin with him now, there was no need for Usami-sensei’s existence to ruin this. Misaki was his.

Ijuuin thrust harder, only to hear a shout of mixed pleasure and pain erupt from the teen’s mouth when he connected with his sweet spot. He tried to do it again and struck several more times, sending Misaki over the edge in lust. He leaned close to the brunet’s ear and whispered in his honeyed voice.

“Misaki, say MY name, not his. It’s me you want, right?” As he spoke, he hit the spot over and over. Misaki could do nothing but fight his urge to cling to Ijuuin, “Say my name.” Misaki couldn’t think straight, or access much of anything past the overwhelming waves of heat, pleasure, and feeling of someone inside of him.

“Nnh, S-sensei,” Misaki panted, and it was all the boy could do to keep himself from coming. Having his object of affection call out to him in such a manner, Ijuuin found it hard to restrain himself. He slammed into Misaki, reveling in the wet sounds his movement created. The raven-haired man leaned close, hugging the younger male with a quickening pace of thrusts. Misaki sensed the mangaka’s limit being reached and struggled to keep his sanity in the hot mess. The tension continued to build with every moan and drive. Finally, Ijuuin climaxed inside of Misaki, himself in a silent orgasm as his sweet spot was pressured for a last time and he too released.

The mangaka had at some point freed the boy’s wrists though Misaki hadn’t noticed until they began to throb from the force previously placed on them. Ijuuin lightly rested half on top of Misaki, trying to catch his breath as he held the boy close. Misaki gasped for air and shook uncontrollably. He closed his eyes after a while, a wave of exhaustion consuming him. The older man noticed and stroked Misaki’s cheek before placing a light but passionate kiss on his soft lips.

“Sleep, Misaki,” He whispered, “Everything’s alright, sleep.” Misaki had no idea what to think about anything by this point, so he did exactly as he was told. Ijuuin laid beside him and wrapped the younger male up in his embrace. Misaki relaxed his head against the man’s chest unable to move the rest of his body; Ijuuin stroking his hair. While he allowed sleep to overtake him, tears escaped his eyes trails burning his cheeks. How was he going to handle the repercussions of what they’d done?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you ever just cringe as you click the "post" button? I sure do

The room was still dark when Misaki woke from his heavy slumber. A hint of daylight streamed between the closed curtains, but all the boy wanted to do was sleep again. His body did not adjust quickly enough as his mind registered something was off. What made him sit straight up would be the realization he wasn’t in his bed or even his own room. Mind racing as he tried to remember exactly the where or how of his predicament, Misaki’s heart dropped the second it hit him and he wanted to run home. Run home to Usagi-san, who would be no doubt worried sick about him if he awoke and noticed his lover had never returned home during the night.

A figure standing in the doorway snatched his attention. Misaki turned, ears burning in shame, towards who he knew to be Ijuuin-sensei. The man sauntered over to the bed and sat down next to him, putting an arm around Misaki’s delicate shoulders. He hugged the boy close and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. The younger male stiffened, then shrank back into himself and wished he could sink into the ground.

“Do you want some coffee, Takahashi-kun?” Misaki did not miss the author revert back to his more familiar name. It left far more of a natural and less unsettling tension between them. Misaki quickly shook his head and tried to get up, until an aching pain shot through his hips and back, before collapsing into Ijuuin’s steadying arms.

“Keep still. Don’t try to move around too much,” He advised the boy, concerned, “Let me get you something to eat. Do you want anything in particular?” The brunet shook his head again.

“S-sensei,” Misaki cleared his throat since his voice seemed to be a bit sore, “I need to go home.” Ijuuin looked down at him through blue-grey hues. He sighed and rubbed his hand along the boy’s arm to soothe him. _Don't touch me. It's all my fault._

“Takahashi-kun, are you really going to go back to Usami-sensei? Do you think he won’t question you the moment you arrive and find out about what happened? I know how possessive he is over you, so why don’t you just stay here with me and I’ll protect you. You can live here with me and I’ll make sure everything else is taken care of. You won’t have to do anything but say ‘yes’.” At this, Misaki found the strength to push the man away from him.

“N-no, I need to go home. He’s waiting for me,” Misaki said out loud, more for himself than the mangaka in front of him.

“So you’re going to tell him everything?” The mangaka blinked away whatever emotion he was about to reveal. It didn't seem as though Ijuuin wanted to let him go in the slightest. Misaki's eyes widened. It had crossed his mind, what would happen if Usagi found out. Surely he should tell his lover what happened, but then Usagi-san might, no, would do something to make Misaki regret saying a word.

“No. I can’t tell him about this. Please, Ijuuin-sensei, please don’t tell him anything. Y-you drugged and r-raped me and if he knew that, he will seriously kill you.” Misaki shuddered and the older male sensed the unspoken danger at the boy’s tone. Usami-sensei probably would kill him given the chance and for good reason, he supposed.

“Are you really still worried about what would happen to me? Even though I drugged you, and had my way with you, as you just said? Do you really still care about me that much?” Misaki’s green hues glanced down and words with which to reply, eluded him. He instead observed himself to be naked and seized his clothes swiftly, ignoring the aching protest of his body. Ijuuin made no move to either help nor stop him. Once Misaki had collected his things, his gaze shifted to Ijuuin before walking to the front door.

“Takahashi-kun,” the man’s voice rang out as his hand gripped the doorknob, “I won’t tell him about it. However, I do love you and he doesn’t deserve someone as kindhearted as you. Once you see that, you’ll come back to me and I’ll love you better than he ever could.” Anger and jealousy displayed clear in the man’s eyes, Misaki remained silent and left while he was still given the chance. He slammed the door shut and breathed in and out a few times to calm his continuously pounding heart. Now he would be making the painful and lingering guilt-filled journey back to Usagi-san’s apartment.

The sun had reached its peak as he arrived via train due to body-wracking aches and pains. Ijuuin turned out to be far rougher than Usagi-san was, though Misaki hadn’t thought it remotely possible.

Upon Misaki’s arrival home, he took a deep breath to ready himself and opened the front door. The apartment greeted him with emptiness. Confused at first, the brunet looked about his surroundings before disregarding his lover’s absence; figuring he’d been dragged into meetings and the like by Isaka-san. The man truly had his uses at times, Misaki could admit to himself. The likeliness of Usagi-san coming home early that night was slim. Misaki breathed out a sigh of relief at this realization and decided the best thing to do was take a long hot bath. He scrubbed every inch of his body, every single place he could reach, wishing for the ability to wipe clean and wash away the memories of his previous night. Recalling the details seemed a daunting task with his memory still foggy, but still he remembered the rushed mix of pleasure and pain. The boy felt a twinge of guilt at the thought of having to hide something from Usagi-san. Whether he rarely said it out loud or not, Misaki was in love with him. The boy knew this and had long since given both his body and soul to the perverted author.

Once he’d finished his bath, Misaki slowly and painfully made his way downstairs. How he would explain the reason for walking strangely, he had no clue. Hopefully the pain causing him this problem would tone down just enough for him to cover it. Although facing his lover and feigning normalcy was quite daunting, Misaki wanted to see him. This conflicted luxury, however, did not come to him for another three hours. After lying still on the shared couch, pondering the pros and cons of every situation imaginable, the door burst open and Usagi-san appeared in the doorway, silver hair a ravaged mess and well-defined bags under his eyes. At the mere sight of Misaki, the author brightened.

“Misaki,” He gave a half smile, “I’m sorry about leaving you before breakfast this morning, but Aikawa dragged me into an early meeting with Isaka.” At this, the brunet thought for a moment.

_Usagi-san has no idea I never came home last night?_ Misaki contemplated whether the man told him the truth. _He must have been rushed out by Aikawa-san and didn’t check in on me._ The boy smiled and shook his head.

“I don’t mind it; I didn’t have to get up as early to cook for you,” He teased the author. Usagi-san became silent, making Misaki’s stomach churn uncomfortably. The boy turned away and ground his teeth as he tried to walk away as normally as possible, the pain doubling. Usagi-san made no move to go after him and spoke quickly about some report he needed to catch up with before Aikawa broke down the door and interrupted his private time with Misaki.

By dinner time, Misaki had nearly prepared everything, albeit slower than usual. Suddenly, strong arms wrapped firmly around Misaki’s waist, causing him to drop the utensil he’d been holding. He went into shock as Ijuuin’s hands snaked unwelcomely around him. A noise similar to a whimper escaped him and panic seized the younger male, who pushed Usagi-san away with more force than the man had thought him capable of. Usagi-san was surprised at Misaki’s instant rejection. He’d struggled before, but never pushed him away. He stared down at his small lover, who avoided his concerned, amethyst gaze.

“U-usagi-san, I’m trying to make dinner,” he commented quietly, hurriedly focusing on the task he’d been interrupted from, Usagi-san watching the boy’s fragile hands shaking ever so slightly with curiosity. His gut sank at the thought that something was off, pushed it away. Just seeing his cute lover flustered was enough to block out everything else.  
Misaki mentally kicked himself. How could he have pushed Usagi-san away? Sure, that’s what he used to do to fight back against the almighty Usami family, but only back when Misaki had first moved into the apartment with his landlord. He swore to himself that his jealous lover would not find out any of what had transpired between he and the mangaka Usagi-san was so wary of. It’s just that Misaki had panicked for a moment, mind triggering memories all to fresh. He’d trusted Ijuuin and never once experienced uncertainty about his safety being jeopardized. The shock must have bothered him more than he’d originally thought. Did he really want to hide something so important from Usagi-san? It felt so wrong.

The older male decided not to ask any questions, but discerned something close to distress emanating from Misaki. His sweet lover was hiding something from him and although he couldn’t possibly know the reason, his irrational thoughts clashed with rational. It always irked Usagi-san that when Misaki felt troubled, the boy hid it all to ensure he didn’t bother anyone or take advantage of their kindness. Usually these worries were nothing to get worked up over, but a nagging suspicion told him otherwise. Misaki never fully rejected an advance before. After a well-prepared dinner of awkward, shifting glances, the man left his place at their dinner table and headed to bed. He would avoid holding the boy down and demanding an explanation, and wait.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE ME SOME JUNJOU AND SEKAI BOY INTERACTION

Sleep could not be found easily that night. Misaki curled up into his own bed, craving Usagi-san’s touch. Separate beds had been established due to past incidents involving Misaki’s college attendance. Usagi-san had behaved strangely before he declared dinner over, leaving the green peppers on his plate which made Misaki raise his voice in irritation at the man, and closed himself off in his room for the night.

Following his restless night, Misaki ambled down the stairs early that morning to find a note on the coffee table.  
_‘Isaka was insistent that I come in to discuss the Jun’ai Romantica movie adaptation with the animators. I’ll be back as soon as I can get away from Aikawa’s claws. ~ Usagi-san’_

Misaki sighed in relief. Trying to converse with Usagi-san after their situation at dinner was not something he was prepared to deal with yet. He planned to spend his day cleaning despite the unrelenting pain in his hips when, unexpectedly, his cell phone rang with Usagi-san on the other line. He answered a bit timidly, unsure of how things were being handled at Marukawa. Upon answering the call, he could tell the author was stressed.

“Misaki? I know I’ve done this before, but would you please grab the briefcase leaning against the couch and bring it over here? I forgot my paperwork and Aikawa is about to kill me.” As Misaki reassured Usagi-san he would bring it right over, Aikawa’s yelling dominated the background. He ended the call and Misaki promptly made his way to the train station. Walking had proved a less formidable task, limping hardly noticeable when he focused in on it.

The Marukawa building loomed ahead and Misaki sped up his pace to reach his workplace. He entered the business and maneuvered around familiar faces to the elevators. If his memory served him correctly, he needed the fifth floor. Someone knocked into Misaki, a shower of papers raining out of the culprit’s hands and onto the ground. Misaki immediately shuffled the papers together and picked them all up, facing this new person. A male slightly taller than Misaki, light brown hair ruffled and his green eyes dark with sleep deprivation. It seemed as though everyone working for Marukawa never had the time to bother with sleep in any way, shape, or form. And even so, his face gave off a certain air of attractiveness, almost like a prince.

“I’m sorry!” The man apologized, struggling to keep a hold on the rest of his enormous stack. Misaki shook his head slightly in embarrassment of the apology.

“N-no it’s no problem. Let me help you carry all of that,” The male’s eyes widened and he tried to show he was perfectly capable of doing it himself, only to have another portion of his papers to slide right off and littering the floor. They were both headed to the elevator anyways so after insisting profusely, his new acquaintance allowed the helping hand. When the two were alone in one of the elevators, Misaki took a closer look through the stack he was holding.

“Wait, is this shoujo manga?” Misaki asked curiously as the other male’s face turned a light shade of red.

“Y-yeah, I edit shoujo manga, you know, the Emerald Team,” he explained sheepishly.

“That’s pretty cool though.” Misaki piped up, “So it’s that Maiden Club-?” It was Misaki’s turn to be red-faced when he realized he’d used the least liked nickname for the department, “Oh, I mean, uh-“

The male gave a small smile, “It’s alright, I am. My name is Onodera Ritsu by the way. Nice to meet you.” Mindful of his stack, he gave a small bow of his head.

“I-I’m Takahashi Misaki. I work as an assistant here for now, but I’d love to become a manga editor just like you, Onodera-san. Is it fun being an editor? Do you like your job?” Onodera’s facial expressions flickered from somber to radiating smile startlingly quickly.

“Uhh, well it helps when you’re not working under the demon editor-in-chief in charge of us on the Emerald team.” He explained. Misaki hung on his every word, eyes sparkling as they always did when hearing something exciting.

The elevator door arrived on the fourth floor where the shoujo manga department was. Misaki followed Onodera out, securing the papers tightly in his grasp and scanning the area. He’d worked in the building plenty of times, but never had he acquired the chance to see the Emerald Department. Onodera seemed to grow nervous as they neared the area, but Misaki remained oblivious.

The part-timer was overwhelmed by the pink and fluffy environment that appeared before his eyes and he felt out of place. The desks were even adorned with toys and girlie items of variety sitting in corners. Most of the desks were empty, owners no doubt running around frantically attempting to get their manuscripts from manga writers. Onodera rested his papers on the nearest desk and motioned for Misaki to do the same. Onodera opened his mouth to say something, but quickly shut it when they both spotted a taller man with dark hair and black-rimmed glasses rushing over to them.

“Onodera,” The man’s voice came across as authoritative and frightened Misaki into stiffness. Onodera gave a drawn-out sigh, closing his eyes and seeming to meditate for a moment.

“Yes, Takano-san.” Onodera hissed through his teeth.

“If you’ve got the time to flirt, then you should be working on retrieving Satou-sensei’s manuscript.” Onodera’s cheeks flared a deep, angry shade of red when Takano aimed a look directly at Misaki.

“This guy is mine, alright?” Takano stated outright, “He’s in my department and he won’t be going anywhere else.” The strong air of jealousy and possessiveness Misaki perceived reminded him heavily of Usagi-san.

“N-no sir, I was just helping him bring these papers to his desk. I’ve got to go find someone. It was nice meeting you, Onodera-san!” Onodera offered a small smile and bowed his head again in silent thanks for his help, before turning to glare dagger’s in his boss’s direction. Takano did not waver. 

_So that’s the demon editor-in-chief then,_ Misaki thought as he hurriedly stepped back into the elevator, _Is that the look Usagi-san gives other people?_ Still shuddering, he reached the fifth floor and after rounding his first corner, Misaki was captured in Aikawa’s bone-crushing hug; giving a tight squeeze before letting the boy go. He gasped for air and spotted Usagi-san just behind her. He dutifully handed the briefcase over to him without a word. Usagi-san promptly thrust the briefcase onto Aikawa who, pleased with her received package, gave Misaki a wide smile quickly shot down the hall to get the paperwork where it was needed. Usagi-san took hold of Misaki’s arm without warning and tugged him back to the elevator.

“Wha- Usagi-san!” Misaki’s protest went unheard.

“Let’s get away with Aikawa preoccupied,” Usagi-san growled. The fast walking pace intensified the pain in his hips and he urged Usagi-san to slow down.  
The first elevator door to open, was the one they rushed into. Once the door closed, Misaki sensed someone else’s presence and lightening struck him when green iris’ met blue. Ijuuin-sensei stood, just as shocked, and his eyes flashed quickly from Misaki to Usagi-san. The atmosphere changed noticeably when Usagi-san caught sight of the mangaka he despised so much. He crossed his arms, eyes narrowed.

“Good day to you, Ijuuin-sensei,” the author hissed out. Ijuuin nodded without a word and glanced at Misaki whose green eyes had widened in realizing the danger of their situation. He stood just between the two men, holding his hands behind his back and hoping Usagi-san didn’t sense the awkward, tense aura surrounding them.

Unfortunately, Misaki’s feigned ignorance was noticed. He never could fake his emotions it seemed. Usagi-san’s mind whirled at trying to comprehend why his young lover wasn’t bouncing excitedly or making declarations of love to Ijuuin. As a matter of fact, he noticed the two didn’t even so much as looking at each other. He tried to make sense of the situation in a rational manner, but nothing about this settled right with him at all. He glanced down to see Misaki tensed up, his fists clenched, and body slightly shaking. The only thing throwing him off about Ijuuin was how he kept his eyes trained on the door, instead of trying to seduce his lover. Not quite piecing things together but feeling alarmed, Usagi-san suddenly slammed his hand against the emergency stop button of the elevator. It discontinued its journey and both the boy and mangaka turned to face the author. He went to forcibly seize Misaki’s shoulders, only to have the brunet dart away, shaking madly with a gleam of fear in his eyes.

“U-usagi-san?” Misaki called softly. The amethyst eyes weren’t looking at him anymore though, zeroing in on the mangaka beside him.

“Did something happen between you two?” Usagi-san questioned. Ijuuin shook his head slowly, keeping his hands from fidgeting. 

“Now what would make you think such a thing?” His lips curled into a strained smile. Usagi-san turned to Misaki.

“Misaki,” Usagi-san stared at the boy, watching every change in his features and fighting to keep his paranoia from getting to him. The persistent sick feeling established itself deep within the silver-haired man, “I never checked on you. Did you really come home the other night?” Misaki’s blood ran cold. That wasn’t a question and he knew it. He nevertheless attempted to dismiss the author’s suspicions. 

“Of course I did, baka! What are you going on about?” His answer only seemed to fuel the angering author. Without warning, he groped Misaki and the pain that had haunted him since that night was more than crippling. The boy cried out and knees buckled beneath him. Ijuuin moved to catch him, but the author’s merciless fiery gaze bore down on him in warning, making the mangaka freeze in place. An uneasy expression crossed Ijuuin’s features and although it was the last thing Usagi-san wanted to find out, something was confirmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Try and tell me Ritsu and Misaki wouldn't be the best of friends ok ;-;


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say your prayers Ijuuin

“Misaki, you’ve been avoiding eye contact for a while now, and you even rejected my touch. If there’s nothing you want to tell me, then why are you in so much pain right now?” Usagi-san’s voice wavered at the sight of his lover not being able to stand up on his own, heart tightening. 

“Usagi-san, I’m sorry, I’m really sorry,” The boy cried, not being able to hold the tears in anymore. They slid down his cheeks, face flushed red, and voice shaking. His lover froze, unable to settle his whirring conscious. Usagi-san had trouble finding his voice for a few moments, Misaki sobbing as he made no attempt to get back up.

“Did you, violate him?” He asked in disbelief, amethyst eyes searing into Ijuuin like an unforgiving inferno. “No, if you did I’d have to kill you.” The hair on the back of Ijuuin’s neck stood up in almost primal fear; murderous intent bearing down on him from someone who wasn’t supposed to be messed with.

“N-no, he didn’t do t-that to me,” Misaki forced out. Ijuuin couldn’t tell if he’d heard him right, but it stopped Usagi-san for a mere second. The author’s purple eyes darkened.

“Don’t lie to me, Misaki,” Without giving Ijuuin a chance to back up, the silver-haired man swung his fist and connected with Ijuuin’s face. The force slammed his body backwards into the elevator wall. The mangaka fell sliding his back against the wall, hands on the ground. Usagi-san had moved so fast, he had yet to process what even happened.

“How could you do that to him?!” Usagi-san’s fist was still clenched and he glared at the man, of whom he wished to unleash a hell he never knew was possible. The silver-haired author approached the other male with malice very much evident. However, an unforeseen barrier seemed to materialize between Usagi-san and Ijuuin. The brunet had pushed himself up and now stood, face glistening with tears and his arms out to protect the mangaka.

“Misak get out of the way!” He growled to his lover, who furiously shook his head in protest.

“N-no,” Misaki’s voice shook, “You’ll hurt him again. Usagi-san, please… stop.” Ijuuin looked up at the back of his protector. 

_Even after what I did to him,_ Ijuuin thought, _he’d still protect me? Takahashi-kun, why would you even bother?_ Despite this thought, he was grateful for the separation from danger. Usagi-san couldn’t do anything to Ijuuin without hurting Misaki, and there was no way he would ever do such a thing. The exasperated author slowly unclenched his fist.

“… Misaki, do you love him?” Desolation taking place of his previous rage, amethyst hues finally reached emerald. The brunet nodded, letting his arms fall to his sides.

“I love Ijuuin-sensei.” Misaki’s sense of helplessness had left him, “But I’m in love with you, Usagi-san. It’s different.” Ijuuin’s eyes widened as he listened, everything clicking into place with this new understanding. He knew defeat, and this was it. The silver-haired author gave Ijuuin a last look before turning away. For whatever confounding reason, Misaki had forgiven his idol and wanted Usagi-san to do the same. He would do anything for his young lover.

After a moment of silence, the previous tension’s reign no longer existed. There was no need for anymore talking; that time was gone. Once the elevator had started up again, Usagi-san and Misaki got off on the first floor and attempted not to attract attention, the boy rubbing his face with his sleeves. Misaki glanced over his shoulder to see Ijuuin standing in the elevator, hands in his pockets. The man made eye contact and he nodded once before the elevator door closed, concealing him from sight. Misaki could detect no sadness or anger in the mangaka and thought to himself that maybe the encounter hadn’t been complete destruction.

 _He’ll be okay now,_ Misaki concluded, _I think he’s finally let me go._ Breathing out a sigh relief, the boy followed his lover out to his red sports car. Without saying a word to each other, the two of them climbed in and drove back home.

The car ride was silent. The man’s mind reflected over what had occurred. Usagi-san never did trust the mangaka, but to even think that Usagi-san hadn’t just been paranoid for thinking of such an accusation. Misaki remained silent the entire way, staring straight ahead and eyes glazed over.

The couple, at long last it seemed, were able to enter their apartment together. Misaki followed Usagi-san in without hurry. The silence between them was everlasting, and astoundingly the author of many romance novels had difficulty assessing the situation.

Misaki’s gaze moved towards Usagi-san and then to the apartment they shared. Those haunting memories of his night with Ijuuin resurfaced and guilt began to creep back into him. Misaki cared very much for Ijuuin-sensei and never once thought he would do something so forceful. Worse still, he had seriously been planning to hide what he’d done in order to protect Ijuuin. Now that Usagi-san knew the truth, Misaki no longer needed to hold back. In the elevator, Misaki held the responsibility to stand up and protect Ijuuin from a fate worse than death; however, doing that meant hiding and pushing back his own grief and distress in the process. It hurt so much to keep something from his lover when he knew the man deserved nothing short of the truth. Usagi-san never failed to give him what he needed. He made sure the brunet knew he would always be by his side and wanted the same assurance from Misaki. The hot trail of tears assaulted him for the second time that day as he crumpled to the floor, hands gripping either side of his head. He was hurting, aching, upset. His body throbbed and yearned for relief, security too. Upon hearing movement behind him, Usagi-san turned to see Misaki on the floor, holding his head. The boy’s eyes glistened and shed new tears.

“Misaki!” He crouched down but feared to hold him, not wishing to be pushed back for a second time. The author was worried and watched his lover through anguished amethyst eyes. Misaki continued sobbing, his cries driving Usagi-san insane. _What can I do to help you?_ The author’s heart ached, _I want to protect you._ And suddenly, it hit him. It was only logical that Usagi-san’s strong hands grabbing onto the boy would frighten him. Just thinking about the mangaka being the cause of this set his blood boiling, but Usagi-san didn’t let it affect him for long, not when the person he loved with all his heart was suffering in front of him. If he didn’t want to be rejected, he’d have to take a far more delicate route.

Using this new-found approach, Usagi-san bent down and gently rubbed circles into the brunet’s back, slowly taking Misaki’s hand with his free one. The boy didn’t resist and his weeping became slightly less hysterical. He kissed the boy’s hand lightly.

“Misaki,” Usagi-san soothed, “I’m here. I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you. I’m sorry I wasn’t there the one time you needed me, but I’m here now. Please, look at me. I’ll do anything to make you happy again, you know that.” As he spoke, the silver-haired man brushed away the tears from his lover’s red cheeks. He lifted Misaki’s head up to face him properly. The sobbing stopped as Misaki observed Usagi-san’s half-smile.

“I know it hurts. Let me carry you,” Usagi-san said. For once, the feisty lover of his showed no signs of resistance and instead, nodded once. The man stood and picked him up, Misaki latching onto his shoulder and neck for stability. Usagi-san’s gentleness was unmatched as he held him, now fully aware of the pain that had been plaguing the boy’s body for the past two days. Misaki sensed this and his hands clamped tightly together, grateful for the tender treatment.

They arrived at their destination, the author setting Misaki down on his unnecessarily large bed. Once the younger male settled, he climbed in with him and wrapped the covers around them both. Usagi-san held his lover’s body close, arms around his alluring body and pulling him near. Misaki laid his head against Usagi-san’s chest, strong heartbeat ridding the boy of lingering tension. Being with him always warmed Misaki inside and out. The man’s arms were protective walls where nothing could ever reach or hurt him. He loved it all, the heartbeat, his heat, and the steady rising and falling of Usagi-san’s chest. As long as he was in his arms, everything felt right.


	6. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright we have reached the ending of this story. I'm so proud of all you guys who put up with this xD

The elevator door opened and Ijuuin stepped out onto the third floor. He strolled down the hallway, ignoring whispers from the girls in other departments as they one-by-one took notice of the well-defined mark forming. Usami-sensei really hadn’t held back and now he needed an excuse as to why his gorgeous face had a nasty, dark bruise on it.

A hand latched onto his arm and roughly pulled him into one of the conference rooms. Shizuku stood before Ijuuin, the messy-haired editor’s arms folded as if waiting for an explanation. The mangaka for the first time felt quite ashamed at the prospect of sharing the events that transpired. Before he could gather his thoughts though, Shizuku shook his head and sighed.

“Don’t go in public looking like that, sensei,” his uninterested gaze avoided Ijuuin’s. He opened the conference door back up and quickly dragged his mangaka away from prying eyes. In the room they next journeyed to, there was a first-aid kit sitting in the cupboard. Shizuku pushed Ijuuin roughly into a seat, not like he was willing to resist it, and opened up the box. His skilled hands healed Ijuuin as best as they could. It was only as the editor dabbed at the wound Ijuuin realized the skin had broken and blood made its way down his face. They didn’t have anything to say to each other and it seemed to work fine this way. The older male figured Shizuku wouldn’t pry too much and didn’t have to, being a highly observant person.

“Done,” Shizuku said simply as he stepped back from Ijuuin. It was going to be sore and did not look pretty, but the mangaka felt a lot better with it tended to.

“Thanks, Shizuku,” Ijuuin took personal offense when the other male didn’t respond and, instead, turned away to put the first-aid kit back. Ijuuin pushed himself up from his chair and waited for the editor to finish.

“Sensei, did you need something else from me?” His monotone voice made Ijuuin all the more interested in his editor’s train of thought. He tipped his head to the side, searching for any signs of emotion and wasn’t surprised when he did not find what he was looking for.

“No, nothing,” the mangaka pretended to brush it off with a small smile, “It just seems weird that you’re always so helpful right when I need it. Do you plan these sorts of thing?” His editor suddenly looked down, hand tightening around the cupboard door. This drew Ijuuin’s attention.

“You’re just easy to read… is all,” Shizuku insisted. The taller man was struck with an impulsive urge and acted on it. He moved towards his editor and took hold of his arm. Startled, Shizuku let go of the door and looked directly at Ijuuin. It was here the raven-haired man knew why his indifferent helper had averted his gaze. The editor’s expression wore a bright red color as if he'd been, blushing.

Ijuuin could swear his heart skipped a beat. As he contemplated Shizuku’s strange reaction, he noticed the editor was actually very cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Initially, this was going to be a MisakixIjuuin fanfic, since I’ve got a huge thing for third wheel parties (I’m lookin at you Yanase, you naïve-boyfriend seducing fuck), but it just did not happen. I couldn’t get myself to pull the Romantica couple apart ;-; Anyway thanks for reading this atrocity I have created, it means a lot!


End file.
